Planet Theia (Metahumans)
The planet Theia has many people from many different lands. Paralleling our modern world, Theia is just as complex. Different cultures, different traditions, different landmasses. The Map All geographical areas are labelled by their names and all of them have the most prevalent city in their region, regardless of country. Geography Regions The North Front The north front is a vast arctic wasteland that spans the entire north pole. Covered with snow at the top and permafrost everywhere else, the North Front is no place anyone would want to live in. That is why the only Metahuman village, The Sanctuary, exists in the North Front. Practically undetectable, unwanted, and forsaken, this land is the only reliable area for Metahumans to live. The Empire of Liberty The empire of Liberty is a vast network of urbanized islands and coasts that has been the home to most of the world’s progress in recent times. It is the most powerful navy on Theia, the most rich and quality civilians in the world, and the overall best nation in the world. However, it is extremely unfriendly to Metahumans. It takes a hard approach to Metahumans, with the EoL only giving them two options: Be government property or be executed. The Mitterlande The Mitterlande is located in the middle of the Scorch, a massive, lush, arable basin. To give perspective, it is about the size of china. However, being such a lush and valuable area, it is contested by hundreds of minor states who want control over the land. These multiple states are extremely aggressive, constantly committing acts of war and terror against each other. Metahumans born here are in an unlucky position, as they are always recruiting by the government and used by them to wage war or executed so they enemy can’t have them. Truly, a brutal land. The Newlands The newlands is the smallest continent on Theia. It is a remnant of rampant imperialism done by the nations of the world to gain power over each other. The result is a chaotic mess. It is a lawless place, with the military dictatorship in place being completely incompetent. Most hermits, farmers, and criminals live here, as will as a sizable population of Metahumans. Metahumans are actually able to live here in solitude. Ares Isle Ares Isle is an independent nation in the world. They are extremely isolationist, yet hold the world’s most valuable resources hostage. One of which, being the meteor that brought the Cosmic Vengeance. This region is also very hostile to Metahumans, throwing them into exile at the first sight of one. Mahai Mahai is south of the scorch. It is a vast, flat plain that produces 50% of the world's food. It is marked by an endless ocean of grass, sun, and sky. Mahai politically, is a single unit. It is made up of a series of united tribes that aim to make themselves notable among the world. As for Metahumans, Mahai locals are extremely superstitious of them, being the worst hit of the Cosmic Vengeance event eons ago. Metahumans are always exiled and excommunicated from their family, friends, and land. The Jade Fjords The Jade Fjords is a series of high altitude islands with cliffs between them. Each island has its own distinct culture, language, and political system, however, they are mostly seen as the same by the rest of the world. Unlike the mitterlands, the Jade Fjords do not fight eachother, and are at peace with eachother. They sit by, tending to their tropical, high altitude lands, and make art. Their reputaiton towards metahumans however, is not so good. Metahumans are seen as a curse on a bloodline, and will often be killed by their own family due to the dishonor and bad luck it brings. Though obviously, most of them do not die, and instead go on to live in exile. The Scorch The scorch is a massive desert that surrounds most of the Mitterlande and goes to the coast. It is uninhabitable and inarable, though it does have hotspots of life in oasis and rivers. It is also home to most of Theia’s oil and industrial materials, making it a highly valued land by the native countries. Metahumans here are not persecuted per say, but cannot live here due to the hostility of the environment. And any other land they find, the locals dislike them alot. The South Front The south front is like the north front except less cool (figuratively). It is a place claimed by many countries for research purposes.